


[S] Reboot The Session

by Angel_Demigod



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demigod/pseuds/Angel_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disoriented Sylph of Heart who played the infamous game called Sburb crash lands in a universe not dissimilar to her own. When she first awakens, she can only scarcely recall the incident which led her there. The motive to return to her game session starts to change when she comes into contact with a robust, overwhelmingly assertive stranger in a rundown town. In a short span of time, she finds less comfort in regaining her memories of the past events and more focused on adapting to the new environment. </p><p>This is the menu screen of the player who recovered missing saved data, even after rebooting the game twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Reboot The Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, readers! This is the first installment of my crossover fanfiction. Let me explain what this exactly is. 
> 
> This is an aftermath story to a character arc who happens to be an OC. And it will have only one sequel to it. I am the type of writer to go backward, heheh. The reason why I wished to share this one first is because I finished it before the other installments. And it would have a better impact to show where my character is coming from. 
> 
> Anyway, this character is considered a Homestuck OC, even though the character is entering a 1p2p Hetalia AU I created. This one doesn't contain any of the canon characters, however. The Second Players (2ps) are fan characters. 
> 
> Warning: This is a mature themed story, Just be wary of the crude language, the gore and violence, the adult tone and setting, and the ideological sensitive material just in case. If I should include more warnings, please ask me and I will gladly add it for future reference!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

     “W-what...?” I croaked out. Slowly forcing myself up off the rough terrain, I rubbed my lower back, wincing at the pressure I applied to the aching spot. Steadily, I opened my narrowed eyes before rapidly blinking them. Once my blurry vision adjusted to a more clear focus, the first glimpse I caught of my environment were the silhouettes of trees towering over me, their talons bleakly clawing at the sky. Mistaking them for familiar foes from another world, I squirmed and turned my head away.

     An abundant number of both leafless trees and trees covered in green leaves encircled me. They weren't too decaying from their form at the very least. The thought barely cracked a smile on my forlorn face. Tilting my head up at the sky, I was met with an abnormally crimson sky encompassing the area. The sky was shrouded behind the shady trees, creating the odd visual of an inferno. But without the quick spreading fires to distract me from the aesthetic with running around in circles. Swaying back and forth while trying to stand up, I firmly planted my feet on the ground, the pastel socks sinking into the moistened soil.

   Swaying back and forth while trying to stand up, I firmly planted my feet on the ground, the pastel socks sinking into the moistened soil. When I tried to recollect on what led me to collapse and end up stranded in a barren wasteland of a forest, my mind drew a blank. Thinking back on it, I couldn’t even remember falling asleep. It seemed only one minute ago that I was mindlessly drifting around in my game session before a light appeared and met up with a familiar player and past friend of mine.

     The opportunity to hitch a ride out of the dream bubbles had opened up, since miraculously enough, he exercised no power over his newfound ability to zip through the universe. After I tugged on his sleeve, my vision began to blur before I found myself lying on the soil of an unidentifiable area. It wasn’t familiar, but the environment might have been someone else’s game session in correlation to mine. The hypothesis alone caused my skin to grow pale. I heaved a shaky sigh, allowing my feet to drift to wherever they wished to go. “First things first, I have to find a nearby group of people. Of a town if I’m lucky enough,” I figured, my voice meek and raspy.

     It was unspecified of how long I’ve been wandering through the forest. Nothing in particular captured my attention until the flash of a silhouette zipped through the tree branches in my line of sight. Gasping out softly at the flicker of a presence, I recovered from the shock and started dashing through the monotonous environment, my eyes skimming around for a hint of life. Attempting to dodge the sticks and tree stumps hidden in the soil of the woods, I sensed the wind pushing my back along to hurry me out of environment. I leaned my side against a nearby tree, my knees buckling under me.

     Right when my dull eyelids started flickering, I squinted and stared ahead to notice a grey strip somewhat buried under the dirt and pebbles. It was a narrow, cemented trail just a few feet away from where I was. Astonished by the chance of luck, I instantly pushed myself off of the tree and dashed onto the dirty path. For a moment, I stopped to scrape my mud caked socks over it before strolling forward. The chilling, icy wind was biting at my arms and legs, prompting me to rub them harshly. Huffing out irritably, I left my mind to drift off to retrace the steps as to how the situation drastically changed. Blankly casting my eyes down at the trail, I visualized a blurry, but familiar image of my bedroom from an old memory. The picture became more clear when the voice of my sibling rang through my ears.

 _ _Regaining my consciousness, I raised my torso up from the floor, kneading my sore cheek from falling on my face. Disregarding whatever the cause of my knockout was, I groaned loudly and stumbled around to put on a pair of pajamas, unusually exasperated in a dream bubble of all places. Then my feet plodded over to my rickety, plain twin-sized bed. Flopping down on my stomach and crawling under the blankets, I lied on my back._ _ __Furrowing my brow, I gazed up at the ceiling, retaining no hint of memory on my arrival to yet another dream bubble._ _

__Then I glanced over to the nightstand where my Captchalogue Deck was laying._ _Over the course of my game session, my Sylladex was alchemized with an old belt to form a more useful storing deck for my items. Even in the dark, I could see a glint of light from the white captcha cards inside the buckle. Around the time my consciousness was about to leave me, an abrupt, pulling sensation rendered my body numb and nearly paralyzed, so I couldn’t force my eyes open. And there were no spirit guides to greet me, so the feeling was unlike astral projection or an out-of-body experience. Then my bed started to actively quake underneath me before a pop noise silenced the shaking.__

     Shaking my head solemnly, I lazily trailed my gaze lower to inspect my legs and quickly discovered why I was shuddering so harshly. Flustered, I tugged my shirt over my crotch and part of my legs, digging my nails into the hem of it. The only clothing I wore consisted of an over-sized t-shirt and underwear. I swore, grumbling under my breath, “Frick, how could I have been so stupid?” To be exposed and vulnerable in the woods of _any_ world showed carelessness.

     Taking a step forward, I felt something break beneath my foot. The snap of a stick or a twig echoed through the vacant area. The loud crunch of a leaf under a pair of shoes followed, instantly alerting me. Someone or something shrouded in the shade of bristling trees foolishly entered my field and their heartbeat was rapidly increasing. With my back stiffened, I continued to tip-toe over the trail, trying to conceal my aura by turning left and branching off deeper into the woods.

     The temperature was dropping from chilling to freezing at a rapid pace and the sky was darkening just as quickly, which was more abnormal than my game session’s planet with its atmosphere. Inspecting the clouds up above parting away for the mood to shine brightly. “Hmm, it’s still a bit light out. I'll keep moving until I can't see,” I instructed myself, my voice nearly inaudible. The creepy, nightfall forest setting practically screamed for a serial killer to come and kill me, so it was best to escape the scene as soon as possible. The sky’s hue was dimming in light by the second while the ash clouds inching closer and closer to the unsuspecting moon. Trembling, I interlocked my clammy fingers and power-walked faster. The trail started to scale upward and the surface of the bumpy road nearly caused me to trip over my feet.

     Once I reach the peek of the hill, there was a blurry image of a town in the distance. The moon’s light was glaring down at an array of five story buildings. Coming to a standstill, I relieved a calm sigh, my eyes reflecting the abnormally bright, crimson moonlight. As the corners of my lips curled up slightly, I praised, "Thank goodness there’s a town here! I wonder if anyone’s home... or if they’re even friendly."

     Clenching the fabric where my heart was, I freed a couple shaky breaths caught in my throat. Arriving to the end of the polluted, grimy concrete path, I examined what was in front of me. A violet, circular portal was floating an inch off of a patch of grass. There was a projection of the complex buildings from earlier except the image was more sharp and focused. However, the eyelevel image of the town was faintly distorted by the violet coloration and the circling ripples.

     I pursed my lips into a pout, wrinkling my nose. What a bizarre experience. If where I landed was meant to be another game session in Sburb, then the system of the players’ game was already rigged. Even in my sibling’s version of the game, Sburb wasn’t too altered in terms of design. Raising my eyebrow, I simply ambled to the left space near the portal. Shortly after, my face was met with an invisible barrier and I rammed nose-first into it. Flinching away, I tripped on my heels and plummeted to the coarse ground. Massaging the sore spot on my lower back, I whined lowly. Recovering just as speedily, I sprung to my feet before a sharp sting pierced my at my sides. Doubling over, I firmly grappled my stomach, my lungs closing and opening up.

     The overwhelming thought of a question leaked through the cracks of the dam. And the answer might not be enough to fix anything. The whirling of the portal resonated through the air, shrouding my hoarse voice in the noise. "This can’t be a game session of any kind... And if that’s the case, then where _am_ I?" I whispered. I bowed my head and cupped the sides of my pulsing, aching head. Gawking at the portal nervously, I swallowed down the rising bile in my throat. Exhaling harshly through my nose, I slowly lowered my hands to my sides, digging my fingernails tersely into them.

     Even if I wasn’t exaggerating the situation and overreacting, there was still a possibility that I was forced out of my own universe and collided into a new one. However, firstly, I needed to find any life, shelter, and to regain my memory on what really transpired. It was less tiring to go with the flow of fate, after all. And jumping to conclusions at the thought of one hypothesis wasn’t proving to be useful for me. The priority at hand was to adapt and then search for a way to return to my game session.

     I watched my feet plod through the extraordinary teleportation device, encircled by the violet mass for merely a second. Once they traversed to the other side, I raised my head and whipped back around to witness the portal punctually flicker with a twinkle. The whirling of it was oddly reassuring that I’d at least be welcome to leave anytime. And the sooner, the better. Staring directly at the city from the outskirts, I waddled my way past the broken shards of glass bottles and other cluttered debris littered on the soil.

     There was a murky, crooked wooden sign perched over a lamppost over the horizon, which instigated me to halt once I approached it. The name of the city was painted without the use of a stencil and instead it was handwritten sloppily. _Vargas: Southern District_. It was unusual for the boroughs of a city to be named after themselves. Or perhaps it was indicating that Vargas was the name for the district and nothing more. Rolling my eyes, I overlooked the dull info and stepped over the barricade of trash.

     As I ambled through a narrow alleyway, there was a constricting feeling in my chest and my need to breathe increased. Panting roughly from the lack of oxygen, I rushed at the speed of sound in order to evade any oncoming nausea or suffocation. Exiting the tiny space, I coughed into my fist a couple times before scrutinizing the area. The streets and main roads were eerily stationary with no humans roaming around, despite the very few lights shining through the foggy windows of the apartment complexes. In the blink of an eye, however, the illuminated windows have gone dark. Almost as if I hallucinated the image.

     The neighborhood looked to be uninhibited by the lack of maintenance on the rotting, decaying buildings and pavements. Every structure was a droning, sullen shade of gray. The vacant grounds indicated that the tone was that of a Hollywood film adaption of a dystopian, zombie book. I grimaced at the idea while avoiding the plastic wrappers and mucky newspapers scattered all over the white-stained sidewalks. Moving my head from left to right, I emitted a glimmering, yellow energy from the palms of my hands, scanning the alleys and hidden crevices only to discover no one within a forty foot radius. At the very least, the energy I’ve restored was still applicable in the area.

     Crinkling my eyebrows, I crossed my arms and hissed out, "Okay, if I don't see anyone soon, I'm just gonna leave and find shelter elsewhere." Aimlessly, I roamed around without taking note of a single block sign in the vicinity. Finally halting by the wall where a contaminated, radioactive dumpster was sitting, I whined out exaggeratedly. There was no point in waiting around for someone to help me out. It was a wasted effort to bother searching for anyone in such a rundown, poor area.

     As I walked straight ahead to find the exit, I perked my head up, sensing the aura of an ominous being escalate in temperature. And it was only rising by the second. The unknown threat was rushing into the forty radius range of my aura, provoking me to quicken my pace. As I prepared to bolt for the horizon over the next block, the wind aggressively blew a gust of dirt into my eyes. Jolting back, I clenched my eyes shut and rubbed the sting out of them crossly. And just for a second, the murderous intention of the being tailing after me decreased in heat. Almost.

     The force of a hand pressed down roughly on my shoulder. The contact alone made my shoulders stiffen and my heart hammer inside my chest. Instantly, I twisted around and came into contact with a toned chest instead of a face, leading me to look up at the towering, 6 foot man before me. He had straight, chin length, auburn hair with a cowlick sticking out of his bangs. He sported a white shirt with a dark brown bomber jacket and loose-fitting, baggy jeans hugging his waist slightly. A pair of sunglasses sat motionless on top of his head. But they should have been hiding his leering gaze.

     What was relatively menacing was the baseball bat with both hammered in and loose nails protruding from it. The weapon was slung across his back by a ratty, duffle bag. I inched away in order to evade the personal space violation. A little birdie flying around my ear quietly advised me to soar for the hills. But I knew better than to risk my life by testing out my power for the time being.

 _"Ayyy_ , what's a fine lookin' chica like you doin’ in a dump like this?" He crudely asked, his accent distinctly reminding me of someone I knew from New York. The grin on his face was wolfish and feral as if preparing to lure me in one way or another. Of all people out there, he was the man I crossed paths with. Someone who discharged blood lust and smiled like he wanted to tear me apart, no less.

     His ogling lowered before his attention returned to coolly stare into my eyes. "What's with the lack of pants? Not that I mind or anythin',” the sleaze commented, his expression a bit smug, if not indifferent. Faster than the reaction times I hammered my alarm clock with my sib’s ax, I yanked my shirt over my crotch and pressed my thighs tightly together. The pervert was posing as a danger to my very innocence. If I had any to begin with, of course. Glaring into his ruby red eyes with my bitter silver blue ones, I shouted, "Shut it! It's not like I _wanted_ to wear this!" Failing to avoid from fidgeting and shuffling in my spot, I sharply inhaled through my nose.

     "Look, I have no idea where I am. You're the first person I've met here so far. And a human, no less,” I clarified calmly, muttering the last part almost inaudibly. Normally, the only humans I’ve encountered in the past seven years were either my friends, my sib and her friends, or different personas and doomed timeline versions of them. Otherwise, there was no variation until a non-player and stranger approached me. Shaking my head, I tried to force a grin on my face, proposing, “I don’t know if you're a threat to me or not, but if you could help me out by pointing me to a nearby house or shelter, I'd be real grateful."

     The outlandish man blinked rapidly a couple times before his eyebrows knitting together. Then he proceeded to double over in laughter, almost howling out like a wolf calling his pack or at a full moon. As I narrowed my eyes at him and my mouth went agape, he jabbed his finger in my direction. In his booming voice, he remarked, "Your innocent act's the best I’ve seen 'round here! Or maybe you really _ain't_ from here!"

     Wiping an invisible tear from his eye with his thumb, he stifled his snickering. Even after the rude outburst, he still wore a smug smirk and shrugged his shoulder. It was insufferable to be mocked and ridiculed once again by a guy who believed he knew who I was just by first glance. "Sure, I'll help ya out... if you give me your name, doll," he instructed, cheekily winking his eye at me. Rolling my eyes quickly, I puffed my flushed cheeks out and clicked my tongue. Settling my hands on my hips firmly, I introduced sardonically, "First of all, my name certainly isn't _doll_. It’s Avalon. Now mind telling me yours?" He slyly quirked his brow. Staring at me through his half-closed eyes, he plainly answered, "It's Al. That’s all ya need to know."

     Roughly, he gripped the handle of his bat, side-glancing at his duffle bag. Then he suddenly whipped it out from the unzipped, ratty thing and pointed the tip of the bat in my face. The nail imbedded in the weapon was a mere inch away from my nose, poking at the flesh by a millimeter or so. Instantly, I twisted my head away from it and closed my eyes, my own breath trapped in my throat. The movement was too precise to be considered anything more than a warning. If he wanted to kill me right then and there, he would have done it when my back was facing him. I opened my eyes wide and gaped at him.

     He cocked his head out of obvious malice, the grin plastered on his face stretching wider. He offered, "Say, let's make a deal, girlie. If you can win a game of baseball, I'll help ya out. But if you lose... well, we’ll discuss that later." I parted my lips and stuttered out a noise of disapproval, but his bellowing voice overlapped mine. "But we both know I’ll win, so you’re screwed!" He darkly cackled. I crossed my arms and scowled at him coldly, overlooking the bat shoved in my nose. He was to be the type to coerce others by means of the brunt of a weapon. And his words held neither a request nor a hint of mercy.

     "Fine, I’ll do whatever it takes to get out of this creepy place. And I have a name and it’s not _girlie_!" I snarled. He crinkled his nose and squinted, grumbling incoherent curses as he lowered his bat. Crudely, he seized my arm and yanked me along with him, not sparing me another glimpse. If I lost to a brute like him, my family and friends sure as heck wouldn’t forgive me for the slip-up. Yet, I was curious to find out what would happen if I did simultaneously. Chilling enough, there were goose bumps prickling at my arms and legs as he dragged me down to the end of the street.

     The two of us halted at a similarly designed portal, almost the same as the forest one. Except there was a sapphire tinted image of a vacant, huge baseball field encircled by an even larger meadow projecting from it. Sure, the notion of using teleportation devices cut down on travelling time in video games or in general, but it was ridiculous that they were conveniently at the end of every path I took thus far. Al hauled me out of my thoughts and pushed me into the ridiculous swirling teleporter. Wincing away from the grip, I stumbled over my feet and blinked my eyes shut. Straightening my posture, I looked to see we were standing in front of the metal fences guarding the diamond shaped area.

     Or arena, whichever fit best.

     The simple setup of the baseball field reminded me of a more peaceful memory where it was a long day after school hours and I and my sib would be cheering on each other as we pitched back and forth. Engrossed by nostalgia, I didn’t notice the shoving hands of Al pushing against me until I tripped over my toes and through the open gate. Regaining my balance quickly, I stomped straight to the home plate, looking over my shoulder to pierce my eyes into Al’s lethally.

     Casually, he closed the gate, ambled over to the bench area, and bent down to pick up a truck load of balls stuffed into a cardboard. Then he stepped onto the pitching plate only to sloppily drop the box next to him. Grinning ruthlessly at me, he explained, "Here are the rules; all ya have to do is avoid gettin’ hit by the balls and survive. Bonus points if you actually escape the field. Oh, wait.” He paused mockingly, his lips curling up more if that was even possible. Bending down to grab a ball, he aimed it at me and hollered, “No one ever does!"

     As he raised his arm, the hue of my vision rapidly flashed with yellow energy. With my feet scrambling away from the belligerent creep, I franticly scanned for the exiting gate. Al started hurtling the baseballs at an incredible speed, aiming to hit my head off of my shoulders, but they instead missing me by a second. The bellowing of Al’s guffaws and the metal fences clinking at the impact of the baseballs hitting them rung through my ears. The wind of the pitches brushed my skin while I endured the pain of running in a gigantic circle with no means of an escape. When I noticed the tiny lock on one of the gates, I tried to dash toward it. However, Al sustained chucking the supersonic fly balls, so every second, I needed to keep my concentration on him and the balls.

     What the frickity frack was _wrong_ with him!

     Pressing the palm of his hand against the pocket of his jeans, the brute coolly informed, "Oh, in case you're wonderin’, I actually own this part of the field. So only I have the key to unlock it, doll.” In his glare, a savage glint was sparked when I slumped against the gate and lowered my hands to my sides. “Guess you're stuck here with me ‘til you die!" He bellowed.

     I heightened my eyebrow, scoffing at his words while springing my body off of the fence and continuing the game of cat and mouse. The baseballs were inching closer to me as I dashed around as if he’d been repressing himself on beating me until that moment. It was considerate of him to be handing out hints on a whim, but why would he want to help his enemy for? Maybe his bat was the sharper tool in the shed than his brain.

     Oddly, the one-sided battle briefly reminded me of when a player of a video game came across a mini boss battle, required to fight it in order to move onto the next level. The reference alone instigated a memory back when I could watch my sib play video games. More frequently than not, she would pause the screen in order to save her progress or needed a break. If only I could possibly freeze the world around me. Then I’d be able to snatch the darn key and storm out of the gate. Panting, I muttered under my breath, “But I can’t. Stopping an ongoing timeline wouldn’t make sense. It’s impossible to just pause.”

     Abruptly, a round screen of some sort pixelated directly in my face. It glistened with sapphire blue energy, which included square buttons on its surface. There was a pause/play button, volume setting with a microphone, and a meter for brightness, along with other ambiguous, undecipherable symbols. Straightaway, the heels of my feet skidded to a halt. As tears were forming around the edge of my eyes, a gasp slipped past my mouth.

     Then the airborne baseballs and Al's laughter came to a standstill. The silence was replaced by my shrill cheers and the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I jumped up and down. The adrenaline flowing through my blood stream was enough to lift the burdening weight of death off of my head.

     Curtly, Al’s baseball bat soared inches away from my face, breaking the LCD screen into a million, micro shards. It was like I was carrying an antique, rare glass vase for a brief time before it shattered into pieces and scattered through the air. As the weapon dropped to the ground with a loud _thud_ , an internal beeping reverberated in my ears. Al lunged at me head-on, his nostrils flaring with anger like a dragon being enraged with its prey. Even though the livid grin on his face broadened, I was suffocating from the rage directed at me.

     Spinning on my heels to turn back, I sprinted to the gate with a new intention. Al raggedly huffed out to catch up to me, his stalking footsteps vibrating so that even I could feel them approaching. Facing the twelve foot metal fence by the home plate, I jumped on the surface and scaled to the top of it. The fingertips of the belligerent man brushed over my ankles when I swung myself over to the other side. Smiling sunnily, I sped off to the portal, raising my fist in the air to pump it up and down victoriously.

     I finally scored a home run!

     I glanced over my shoulder momentarily to witness the ruby-eyed sadist at a farther distance from me than before, but he was on a hot pursuit for my brains and blood to be splattered all over the nails and wood of his bat. Once I returned to the town, my feet dashed just as quickly into the violet portal and landed briskly onto the forest trail. Even after an approximate amount of time has passed, the path was still heading straight rather than branching off at a curve. It’d make my escape a lot more clean if there were any trees shrouding me in the darkness.

     However, the moonlight shone down on me too brightly, practically pushing me into the limelight of a killer’s bloodlust. Lagging in my stamina and speed, I kneeled over, trying not to stop altogether and collapse.  Al was a mile behind me the last time I checked, but the hopeful thought wouldn’t save me again. Concentrating on the objective, I swerved to the left once there was a fork in the road. Within the minute, I virtually cried out when my eyes laid on a shimmering light over the horizon.

     There was a rose-tinted teleporter hovering over a patch of grass less than a mile away. Scaling down the small hill to approach the area, I noticed the portal was lingering in front of a blurred house masked by the trees behind the invisible barrier. The unblemished image displayed a two-story, suburban type of home, colored a vivid blue and pink. Whoever lived there must have had a fixation to design the Barbie Dream House instead of a plain old log cabin. The paint job wasn’t too shabby, but some of it was chipping off and caked on with visible dirt stains.

     Someone needed to be occupying the house. Perhaps they would not only help me, but protect and house me until it was safe to leave.

     The whistling of the wind in my ear caught my attention. Hearing a _whoosh_ noise echoing near me, I gawked up at the sky, choking on the gasp hitched in my throat. An all too familiar baseball bat was soaring over my head, the loose nails of the weapon just missing cutting my scalp apart. I planted my dirty feet into the soil, tersely coming to a full stop. It struck the ground with a powerful thud, lying a couple feet away from my toes. Cupping my mouth and gripping it tightly, I jolted away from the weapon and shuffled my heels in order to make a run for it.

     However, a robust arm snaked itself around my waist, ceasing my effort dead in its tracks. Al’s toned chest pressed itself against my stiffened back, his heated, heavy breaths tickling the goose-bumps on my neck. Slumping my shoulders back, I continuously swallowed the bile rising in my throat. "Well damn, I’m impressed. None of my victims have gotten as far as you did. The chase you gave was entertaining, but I still won, of course. I was really plannin' to kill ya off, but I got second thoughts," Al disclosed, "So I’ll keep you alive for now. Time to come home with me, babe."

     Shaking my head, I wriggled in his steely grip and reached my hand out to the portal. But he maintained a tight rein on me, bending down to retrieve his bat. Latching it back inside his duffle bag, he scooped me up into his arms. I simply slumped my shoulders, hugging my arms over my chest. Okay, the struggle was evidently in vain, since brawn can sometimes best against speed. But the brute had another thing coming if he guessed I’d give up on the fight. Swaggering ahead, Al informally remarked, "I gotta thank ya, babe. 'Cause you just saved me the trouble of walkin’ home tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd very much appreciate if you can give me advice on how I can improve the story and my writing in general! If not, then that's okay too. I'm not going to force anyone to provide any. I just hope someone benefits gets a sliver of enjoyment and entertainment out of reading my odd, but interesting work ;v;
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Homestuck and Hetalia. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Andrew Hussie. And Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.


End file.
